


hi

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	hi

To be fair, it wasn’t a particularly bad idea to turn to his assignee’s best friend for advice on what to get him for Secret Santa. Honestly, it was a pretty good idea.

Thing is, his assignee just so happened to be Izaki.

* * *

morikawa  
  
hi morikawa!   
can you help me with something?   
HELLO AICHI  OF COURSE I’LL HELP TRAIN YOU IN THE WAYS OF THE GRADE THREES  oh um, it’s about izaki actually?   
AH YES WOULD HE LIKE TO BE TRAINED IN THE WAYS OF THE GRADE THREES AS WELL???  um it’s not about that, it’s about the secret santa   
i got him for my secret santa and i was wondering if you knew anything he might want?   
OH I SEE  WAIT I’LL GO ASK HIM  wait!   
i think it’s a rule that everyone can’t know their secret santas?   
OH YEAH  OKAY SO YOU KNOW HOW HE LIKES DINOSAURS?  yea?   
THAT’S IT  YOU SHOULD GET HIM A DINOSAUR PLUSHIE OR SOMETHING  oh! That’s a really good idea!!   
OF COURSE  IT’S AN IDEA FROM THE GREAT MORIKAWA OF COURSE IT WOULD BE GOOD  would it be within the budget though?   
i think it might be under the budget misaki gave us   
OH WELL THE ANSWER IS SIMPLE OF COURSE  JUST BUY EVEN MORE PLUSHIES  oh that’s a really good plan!   
MAKE SURE TO BUY ONE OF IZAKI’S FAVOURITE GRADE 3s  tyrannolegend?   
YES YES WHATEVER THAT GRADE 3’S NAME IS  WOULD YOU LIKE TO GIVE HIM PREMIUM TICKETS TO THE SUPER-EXCLUSIVE MORIKAWA VANGUARD TRAINING SCHOOL TOO???  sure!   
FANTASTIC I’LL SEND YOU THE TICKETS LATER  thank you so much morikawa!   
NO PROBLEM MY BEST DISCIPLE  


* * *

  
“...and that’s how I got you those!”

The attendees of the Card Capital Christmas party sitting in a circle, Aichi gestured sheepishly towards a gift box practically overflowing with dinosaur plushies. A large plushie of Ancient Dragon, Tyrannolegend took up most of the space, its once-cruel and menacing demeanor softened into an adorable little dinosaur with a grin. Other dinosaur plushies, at least five more, filled in the spaces beside Tyrannolegend, a small ticket peeking out in the corner of the box.

“Oh, thanks!” Izaki said, eyes lighting up as he picked up the plushies. “I’ve been waiting to get these for a while, actually.”

“And let’s not forget this!” Morikawa grabbed the ticket, proudly shoving it into Izaki’s hands. Blinding orange with his face plastered onto it, some star decorations dotting around what seemed to be the drawing of a wizard in the corner. “The most important gift of all!”

“Er- thanks?” Izaki’s eyes squinted at the slip of paper. “It says here that I’ll get 300% stronger in Vanguard... after just one day of your super-exclusive Grade 3 training program?”

“More like you’ll get 300% worse!” Kamui hollered from Aichi’s right, cupping his mouth with his hands like a megaphone.

“Say that to my face one more time, you little loser!”

“I will! It’s more like you’ll get 300% worse, Lose-umi!”

As the two bickered on, Misaki sighed. “We haven’t even used the Mistle-foe and they’re already fighting.”

Ah, yes.

The Mistle-foe.

Honestly, no one knew when their lives got to the point where this was actually created, but it all began when they were trying to come up with Christmas decorations...

* * *

”You know, we should make some sort of Vanguard-related Christmas decoration.”

Shingo tapped his pen on his clipboard, pushing up his glasses and looking around the room. Honestly, it was reaching nighttime and most of the people present were already pretty tired. Aichi was straightening his back every five minutes, Misaki fiddling with the hair tie on her wrist as usual. Naoki was now doodling in the corners of his notes, with Miwa absently scrolling through memes on his phone. Shingo checked his list again, jotting down notes in the margins.

There were some of the regular Christmas decorations, like the Christmas tree and lights, both of which Card Capital already had on hand. Then, there were the more... unique ideas.

(Namely, the one where they would put a star with sub-manager’s face on it at the top of the Christmas tree. Everyone voted unanimously that this was a fantastic idea, including sub-manager, who by all means shouldn’t have been able to vote but somehow managed to.

Shingo really shouldn’t have underestimated the cat.)

“We could always just hang up some Vanguard circles on the trees?” Misaki suggested half-heartedly, fidgeting with the hair tie. 

“That’s a great idea, I’ll list it down here!” Shingo looked around the room. “Any other suggestions? We’re almost done, just a couple more minutes.”

“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past hour,” Naoki groaned, flicking away his pencil. “Plus, Boss Lady’s idea sounds pretty good to me.”

“I told you not to call me that. And anyways, it’s always better to have more options in situations like these.”


End file.
